Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 9.
Prom wylądował w hangarze „Despisera”, który był okrętem flagowym nielubianego komodora. W hangarze był bajzel. O ile Malthus Zawsze wymagał by wszystko było na swoim miejscu, to tutaj był zwyczajny, ale wielki bajzel. Za opis tego miejsca niech posłuży przykład, mianowicie przy jednym z myśliwców nie było drabinki dla pilota, tylko zwalone na kształt schodów skrzynie. Nie wiadomo czy drabinki nie było, czy była gdzieś, gdzie nie powinno jej być, bo w takim chaosie na pewno nawet droidy szpiegowskie by niczego nie znalazły. Na „Starhunterze” taki bałagan byłby... Na to wręcz brakowało słów. Koordynator hangaru chyba by popełnił samobójstwo. Wielki Admirał był co najmniej zniesmaczony. Podszedł do niego jakiś człowiek z dystynkcjami porucznika. - Sir, komodor Harrus pana oczekuje – powiedział porucznik. - Jak pan się nazywa? - Jestem porucznik Hezeg Wers, sir. - Poruczniku Wers, nie wiem jakim zwyczajom hołduje komodor Harrus, ale w całym Imperium żołnierze oddają szacunek starszym stopniem, zazwyczaj przez salut, ale na prawdę czasem wystarczy stanięcie na baczność i choć patrzyłbym na to z niesmakiem, to jednak bym nie musiał tego komentować. Pan nie wykonał żadnej z tych czynności. Poza tym niech pan spojrzy na hangar. Gdyby wrogi myśliwiec tu wleciał, to byście tego nie zauważyli. Chcę, żeby tu było sprzątnięte. A uwaga co do komodora. On na mnie nie czeka. On próbuje u mnie wybłagać konkretne rzeczy. Teraz ja go oczekuję w moim promie, którym polecimy sobie razem na mój okręt flagowy i dopiero jak się znajdziemy w moim biurze, to zastanowię się czy w ogóle wysłucham co mi chce powiedzieć, bo domyślam się czego tu chce. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu będę musiał jeszcze raz odwiedzić ten statek, a w hangarze dalej będzie taki bajzel, to nawet nie opuszczę trapu, tylko wylecimy stąd, a potem moja flota przerobi tą latającą puszkę na żyletki. Mam nadzieję, że pan to zrozumiał i zapamiętał, bo oczekuję, że moje polecenia zostaną natychmiast wykonane. To samo się tyczy reszty statków pod dowództwem komodora Harrusa. Tam również ma być porządek. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – w tonie Wielkiego Admirała czuć było powagę, a jego mimika nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Jedynie fakt, że każde kolejne zdanie było wypowiadane coraz głośniej i dobitniej dowodziło, że Malthus jest wściekły. - Tak jest, sir. Powiadomię komodora – to jedyne co był w stanie wydukać zbesztany oficer, który stał teraz wyprężony jak struna, z ręką w idealnym salucie. - Dobrze. Będę w swoim promie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, że moje słowa zostały potraktowane poważnie. Porucznik Wers odmaszerował, skręcił i zniknął za grodziami, ale dźwięk oficerskich butów zdradzał, że gdy tylko znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku gościa, zaczął biec. Bardzo dobrze. Malthus zgodnie z zapowiedzią udał się do promu. Wyciągnął datapad i napisał do jednego z oficerów na „Starhunterze”. Po chwili zobaczył jak w hangarze zrobił się ruch. Około pięćdziesięciu ludzi zaczęło sprzątanie. Wszystkie skrzynki poszły w górę, niektóre były otwierane, by sprawdzić co w nich jest. Wielki Admirał zaczął rozumieć Harrusa. Gdyby on doprowadził swój statek do takiego stanu, to też wolałby uciec. Kilku ludzi z datapadami pokrzykiwało co, gdzie i że natychmiast. Bardzo dobrze. Może coś z nich jeszcze będzie. Tak sobie spokojnie siedział i czekał na komodora Harrusa, w końcu nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Jego jedynym planem na najbliższy czas było wygranie wojny, a to przecież może poczekać na gnuśnego komodora. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach w drzwiach pojawił się komodor Harrus. Przeszedł szybkim krokiem cały hangar i bez zbędnych ceremonii wszedł do promu. - Witaj Malthus! Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli. Ostatnio, to chyba było jak dowodziłem natarciem na Kerryh, a ty objąłeś prawą flankę. No proszę, jednak ktoś cię docenił. - A teraz ja będę dowodził tobą. Żeby było jasne – nie uznaję tak często wykorzystywanego przez ciebie protekcjonizmu. Imperator może nawet być twoim ojcem, a i tak staniesz pod ścianą jeśli stchórzysz, albo nie będziesz mnie słuchał. Jak chcesz, by świetlana przyszłość cię nie oślepiła, tylko cię grzała, to masz słuchać nie podważać mojego stanowiska. Ja tu jestem dowódcą. - Jeszcze zobaczymy kto kim będzie dowodził – wycedził przez zęby komodor. - Może zobaczymy, może nie. Na razie ustalmy po co się tu przypałętałeś - odpowiedział Malthus widząc, że już się zbliżają do „Starhuntera”. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale – zadrwił Harrus, który po chwili jednak spuścił oczy napotykając wzrok Malthusa. Wielkiemu Admirałowi nikt nie będzie podskakiwał, a jak już podskoczy, to przy upadku skręci kark. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 8. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 10. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania